


Sweet and cold

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bloodlust, Nasty, POV Psycho, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm starting to enjoy writing RWBY fanfic. And now that I have all the main protagonists, I think I should do an antagonist. So far, my RWBY fics have been rather sweet. This one is not. It shows Neopolitan getting rid of a White Fang girl who thinks she might be happier elsewhere.</p><p>If you cherish an image of Neo as a sweet, young, pretty, innocent girl, if a bit misguided, TURN BACK NOW. I'm portraying her here as a psychopatic nasty little shit, doing what she loves to do best.</p><p>I should probably add that I like Neo fine as a character. I think that if you're going to have enemies, they should be properly scary enemies, and Neo, with her happy little smile as she prepares to off Yang, will fit the bill quite nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and cold

Neopolitan, "Neo" to her friends, of whom she had none, sat on a crate in the warehouse and watched a White Fang girl explain something to Mr. Torchwick at the top of her voice. The poor thing was in a bit of a state and didn't have the composure to form proper sentences. The gist of it did get through, though. Something about what happened to some of her Faunal friends, and Mr. Torchwick's less than desirable compassionate attitude towards their fate.

"Darling, _darling_." Torchwick put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sure that is _very_ important to you, and if I wasn't so busy, I'd just _love_ to discuss it with you. But there's one tiny mistake you are making." He put a hand on her cheek below her Grimm mask. "You're mistaking _me_ for someone who gives a damn."

Grimm masks don't show much in the way of emotions. They're meant to look scary. Impersonal. Threatening. But there's always the body language. The girl pulled back a fist and threw a punch at Torchwick. He blocked it.

"Go to _hell_!" The girl turned round and stormed out of the door.

Torchwick sighed.

"Oh dear. Dissension in the ranks. Can't have that. Have to nip it in the bud, or else all these animals get entirely the wrong ideas in their tiny little heads."

He gave Neo a one-eyed look. She idly wondered whether he actually had a second eye. He nodded at the girl's disappearing back. Neo smiled like a girl who'd just been given a new doll to play with, blew Torchwick a kiss and set off after the girl.

 

 

The little Faunal girl was making for the South exit, probably to head into town. Neo knew a shortcut, and anyway could move a lot quicker. She just had the time to pull out a crate and sit down on it. She opened her umbrella and twirled it, just as the little Faunal girl came running around the corner. She stopped dead, looking at Neo. Neo gave her a sweet smile, looking at her with one brown eye, one pink. The girl scowled at her.

"What do you want?"

Neo uncrossed her legs, closed her umbrella. She got up, resting it on the floor. She tilted her head slightly. She really hoped that this was a rhetorical question. It should be perfectly clear what she was here to do. The girl clearly got the idea. She pointed her machine gun at Neo.

"Out of my way."

Neo disapproved of guns. They killed quickly. Any idiot could kill people with a gun. No art. No finesse. No _fun_. Neo watched the girl closely. She raised her gun, which was simply stupid. She should just have pulled the trigger without telegraphing the move. Neo's umbrella opened and shot forward, activating its shield. Not that it would have helped, of course. Neo could read her like a book. Bullets sprayed towards her and ricocheted off her shield. That shield could stop grenades. The noise stopped, and the girl stood still, glaring. Neo put her umbrella over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. The girl bared her teeth and threw her empty gun at Neo, who laughed and pirouetted out of the way.

The White Fang girl suddenly ran towards Neo, fists out. Neo only had to move her head a bit to dodge the punches. The kicks, she blocked with her umbrella. That's right, my pet. Wear yourself out. Neo had never understood why children pulled the wings off flies. What use was it? Flies didn't have voices. Their eyes, many though they were, showed no pain, no fear. Cats were a good start. They sounded almost like humans. Dogs howled, but they didn't have the delicious danger of being scratched. Pets didn't last long, though. One afternoon at most.

The White Fang girl took a few steps back, breathing hard. Suddenly, she turned round and ran. Oh we can't have _that_. Leaving so soon? Neo sprinted after her, leapt, landed on her hands just behind the girl's running feet, flipped over and kicked her in the back with both legs. The girl fell, and sprawled on the floor. Neo calmly walked round and bent down. Eyes shone at Neo behind the slits in the mask. The girl jumped to her feet, backed away. They say that fearing death is one of the signs that you are dealing with an intelligent species. Crows get uncomfortable watching the dead body of one of their own. Neo hadn't believed that at first, but experiment had proven it right. One little problem though. Once she had worked her way up to using people for toys, she found watching her play also upset the people she needed for something. Which meant they wouldn't give her what she needed.

Neo twirled her umbrella round her hand and walked towards the White Fang girl. She wished the stupid little thing wouldn't bare her teeth whenever she was going to attack. This time, Neo grabbed her arm, kicked her legs from under her, and sent her face-first into the concrete floor. The Grimm mask went flying. The girl turned onto her back and Neo could properly see her face for the first time. Blood was streaming from a cut in her forehead, and she was blinking to keep it out of her eyes. Her cat ears were twitching as she crawled backwards. Faunals were _perfect_. They had the whole range of human emotions, and nobody cared about them enough to mind Neo playing with them.

The cat girl rolled backwards and jumped to her feet. She attacked with a cry. It was time to do some real damage. This was nice, but Neo wanted to get to the fun bit. As the cat girl advanced, Neo rolled onto her back, and kicked her in the stomach with both her legs. The cat girl went flying up, turned round in mid-air and landed hard. She took three quick breaths, then stumbled to her feet. Neo had been waiting. Before the girl could put up some sort of defense, she kicked her in the knee, then in the stomach. She finished up with a strike of her umbrella across her face, sending her reeling into a post. The cat girl really looked a mess. Her hair was hanging in front of her face, wet with sweat and blood. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were staring wild. Her chest was pumping, fighting for breath.

The cat girl tried to charge Neo, but the poor thing had developed a limp. What a pity. She tried to grab Neo, and just for fun, Neo let her. She blinked, and knew that the girl could see her eyes change colour. Almost gently, Neo took her head in two hands. Then she kicked hard, sending the girl up into the air. The girl landed on her back in front of Neo. Neo raised her leg up high, and brought an elegant boot down on the girl's knee. She couldn't hear the bones crack, but it felt good. She sat down on a nearby crate, opened her umbrella and looked at the cat girl. Come on. You've got at least one more attack left in you, surely? Neo smiled as she watched the girl try to get up, but then she fell down again when she tried to put her weight on her broken leg. Neo sighed. Was the fight really over? Oh well.

Neo got up, held her open umbrella sideways for a little extra flourish. She brought her hand down to the ground, raised her legs into the air, and then brought the heel of her boot down with crushing force, right on the sweet spot just underneath the cat girl's rib cage. The cat girl choked, staring up wildly, trying to breathe. Neo stood over her, a foot on either side, then kneeled down. The girl's arm came up in a final effort. Neo didn't even bother to block it. Poor thing, all spent. Now for the _fun_ bit. She twisted the lock, and pulled the sword out of her umbrella, putting the umbrella on the ground next to her. Underneath her, the cat girl started breathing fast.

"Please... I'll..."

Neo put her finger on the girl's lips and shook her head with a smile. She pulled up the girl's White Fang tunic and sliced it open with the sword. Underneath was a rather nice black lacy bra. This girl had had plans for the evening. Meet some boy. Or girl, of course. To be honest, Neo had never seen the point of getting all sweaty with someone when you could do _this_. True, you couldn't do this quite as often as you could have sex, but this was _so_ much better. She put the tip of her sword between the girl's breasts and cut the fabric, then pulled away the cup over her left breast. With one finger, she felt for the space between the girl's ribs just underneath her breast. Then, she cut a thin cross with her blade in just the right spot. The cat girl cried out, and her body twitched, but the strength had left it. With one finger, Neo wiped away the blood welling up from the cuts, then put it between her lips, savouring the salty metallic taste of blood. She reached out and took a firm grip on the girl's chin. These moments passed so quickly, and she didn't want to miss anything. Neo rested the tip of her sword where she'd marked the skin, then took a breath, looking into the girl's eyes. Slowly, she increased the pressure on the blade till she felt it slide in between the ribs. She watched the cat girl's eyes open wide, a final gasp escaping from her wide open mouth. Neo could feel the vibrations of the girl's heartbeat travel up the blade, then fade to a flutter, and stop. Neo bent lower, to see the exact moment. The girl's eyes rolled back, a final whimper came from her, one more shiver went through the body, and then she lay still.

Neo sighed, closed her eyes a moment. Then she looked down at the dead body of the cat girl. With the life gone out of it, it had suddenly become a thing to her. Filthy. Rotting. Neo pulled out a silk handkerchief and put it round the blade as she pulled it out. She put down the blade next to her umbrella, folded up the handkerchief carefully with the blood inside, and put it in her pocket. She put her sword back into her umbrella and got up. After one last look at the girl, she walked away. Someone would come and clean up the mess. That wasn't her problem.

 

 

"All done?"

Torchwick looked at Neo. Neo only raised an eyebrow. Stupid questions didn't deserve an answer.

"Very good, my darling. Enjoy yourself?"

Neo only smiled. What did he expect? A _report_? Honestly. Torchwick turned round. He looked at the map, and stabbed a finger at it.

"Our next target. Could be a bit of a health hazard. Let's hope that no more of these filthy animals get uppity about it."

Neo laughed quietly. Oh no, let's hope that they do.


End file.
